


The Meeting of Triss Merigold

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eskel and Triss love each other, Jaskier | Dandelion Sings, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta because I’m tired, Part-Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold is the Wolfs sister and Daughter, Vesemir and Jaskier are Bro’s, but the Wolfs dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Triss was asked to meet Vesemir at Kaer Morhen so she packs up and is there to meet them, but what could he possibly need her for?This is an excuse to write domestic fluff for Jaskier and his Wolfs.Tiny bit of child abuse mention so be wary, it doesn’t go into detail it’s an offhand comment.
Relationships: Eskel & Triss Merigold, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Vesemir & Triss Merigold
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The Meeting of Triss Merigold

A bird hit the window with his beak, the woman stood up and let him in with a smile. She pet him softly as she untied the note on his leg.   
  


_ We need help at Kaer Morhen. The pups don’t know and I would like to keep it that way. _

_ V  _

“What has he gotten himself into? Hmm?” She pet the bird who cawed at her. She smiled as she nodded to him. The bird took off again, heading back to Kaer Morhen as she packed a bag. 

It had been a while since she visited the Keep, the last time would have been when she was helping him tend to a few magical plants, not like she could hold them. 

Making sure to clean all the mess up in her house she imagined the Keep, the cold air, the library with Vesemir and Eskel. The portal opened and she walked out of her Novrigrad home into Kaer Morhen. 

—

Jaskier was enjoying the fire in the Keep, the three were out hunting because the weather was calming down and they were getting restless. Vesemir was in the kitchen. They had sent Triss a message a few days ago, and well they were waiting for her whenever really. 

So when a portal opened up in the middle of the room, he stopped composing and turned to see Triss Merigold step out. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. 

He hears the footsteps of Vesemir coming to meet her and he smiled as Triss squealed and jumped into Vesemir's arms. 

“Ves! How I’ve missed you and your company!” 

“I’ve missed you too Triss, it’s been too long.” 

Jaskier watched as the two held each other tightly. It seemed like they were family to each other and his heart soared at that. 

He picked up the forgotten book and started to write, the song he had was starting to seem more like a set of songs. Maybe he could finish them before leaving for Spring. A parting gift to his Witchers of Kaer Morhen. 

“Triss I wish this was just a meet up but there is something I need to ask you.” Jaskier could hear the hesitation in Vesemir's voice. 

“And you don’t want the others to know, what have you gotten yourself into old man?” Triss was joking but her voice was strained, most likely in fear of him being in danger. 

“Not me actually. Jaskier is the one who needs help.” Triss turned her attention back to him. She smiled as he stood up and walked over. 

“How are you milady?” He kisses the hand she had given him. The two knew each other but not well. More in passing and from stories from Geralt and Yennefer. 

“I am good, glad to have a reason to get out of Novrigrad for a little bit. What have you gotten yourself into?” 

“Well” he stopped himself. He had no idea how to even say this so he just spoke because that normally works. “Well I’ve come to the understanding that my father was half elf, from his father, and well we were wondering if maybe you could see if I’ve got like a gift or whatever it would be?”

Triss stopped smiling and looked between the two of them, he could see her mind working as she took that information in. He wouldn’t lie, it was a lot. 

“Okay so you are what, a quarter elf?” She asked as she looked to him with inquisitive eyes. 

“Well I guess that’s the right math. His father was full elf apparently and his mother was human so yeah a quarter seems right.” 

“Fuck. That’s a lot of elf blood. Are you sure you don’t have chaos? Or any magic abilities?”

He thought about it. He had never shown any abilities but he was a very accident prone person so that could be it. 

“I don’t think so. Wouldn’t Ves be able to smell it if I did?” He asked, did mages have a smell? Did each race have their own smell? He would have to research that. 

“Probably. So if you don’t have chaos it could be anything.” She turned to Vesemir. “Is my room still the way I left it? I have an amulet which I might need.” 

“We didn’t touch it unless we went to clean it,” he answered as she nodded. “We don’t want to get the pup's hopes up so it stays between us.”

“Okay. Well I’m going to put my things away and see if I can read more into this. I might have to contact Tissaia or maybe Yen but I’ll make sure they know to not mention it anywhere.” 

She waved goodbye to the two of them and walked out to the room he had helped Vesemir clean. Now they had to come up with the reason she was here. And Witcher's smell lies so it has to be good. 

“What are we going to tell them three? They know when I lie to them.” Jaskier tried lying, but with one look all three of them could smell the lie on him. It was frustrating. 

“We say I invited her because it has been a while since she joined us for Winter. Not a lie but omits the truth as well.” Jaskier nodded at the Witcher as they sat beside the fire again. 

Jaskier picked up his lute and started to strum a soft song. His Witcher’s were all different. Vesemir preferred to listen to the chords being plucked, Geralt liked the calm songs which weren’t written about him. Eskel liked the romantic songs, much to Geralt’s annoyance since they were all written to him. Lambert liked the jigs, he was an over energetic Witcher who needed to keep moving or he would be stuck listening to his thinking. 

The two listened to the music, and Vesemir picked up a book and started to make notes in it. Obviously a bestiary which needed amending. The peace was quickly ruined when Vesemir shut his book and looked up. The other three were back. 

They opened the doors, and Jaskier sighed at the sight of them. Geralt was carrying a deer carcass, Lambert had what looked like an entire flock of birds tied onto a piece of string and Eskel was limping while carrying a wild pig from the looks of it. 

They were laughing at something but Jaskier gave them all a look and Eskel dropped the body into Lambert’s arms as the other two moved to the kitchen. Vesemir had thrown a medical bag to him already and they both watched as Eskel said he was fine. 

“I’m okay Lark, just a scratch and I can’t even feel it,”

“Eskel are you really doing this? I can make the next few days living hell for you.” It wasn’t a light threat, he never let injuries go, the first time Lambert tried he had lasted maybe a day before he was begging for him. 

“Fine. But it’s already healing.” Jaskier smiled at his Witcher before waving at him to lift his shirt up. It wasn’t deep but was quite long and he wasn’t lying, the wound was already healing. 

He cleaned it up with soft wipes and kissed the skin beside it as he wrapped it up. All of them knew there was no use to it but if he wanted it he got it. 

“All clean. Now what happened?” He watched as Eskel’s eyes dropped and a faint red blush took over his face. He heard more laughter from the kitchen and turned to Vesemir who shrugged. 

“Are you telling me or should I ask them two?” He watched as Eskels face shot up and shook his head. This would be a good story. 

“Uh I didn’t see Geralt behind me and when I went to grab my dagger uh. I already had it in my hand and sliced myself.” 

Behind him he could hear Vesemir try not to laugh but he didn’t have that same kindness. He couldn’t stop laughing, because the Witcher in front of him was amazing. He killed a forktail as his first monster, he could take on Geralt and Lambert in a fight if he tried and he could probably crush his head between his hands. But that same Witcher forgot he held a dagger when he got scared. 

“It’s not funny. I was distracted,” Vesemir started to laugh with him. He watched as Eskel looked down to the floor. But he was distracted from what? 

Through his laughter he managed to ask it. “What distra-“ he let out a hiccup. “Distracted you?” 

Lambert and Geralt have joined them now. Both laughed at the question and Eskel looked like he was going to murder the two of them. 

“Lambert.” Jaskier looked between them and Lambert just winked at him. He needed that story but Vesemir didn’t. 

“I’m sorry for laughing darling, but it is a bit silly.” Eskel nodded and smiled up at them, he wasn’t annoyed at them just himself it seemed. 

“We have a guest!” He shouted, he almost forgot Triss in everything that had just happened. 

“Who?” Geralt growled out. Lambert seemed to try and sniff the air but came up empty. Eskel took one sniff before looking to Vesemir. 

“Triss?” Vesemir nodded and the three Wolfs relaxed. They knew if Vesemir had let them in then it was no danger but still their Lark was there and they were protective. 

“Merigold! I missed making fun of her. She in her room?” Jaskier looked at Lambert, his eyes held the same glint to them when he was about to annoy one of them. 

“Yes. Ves missed her and invited her to stay for a little bit. You are on your best behavior, little wolf.” 

Lambert nodded but all of them could see his plans already being set in place. Geralt smiled softly at the idea of Triss being here and Eskel didn’t hide his excitement. 

“Can I go see her? It’s been too long since I caught up with her.” He was practically bouncing up and down as he looked between Vesemir and Jaskier. 

“Yeah, Ves and I will start dinner. You two go for a bath please, you stink to me so I can imagine how bad it is to Ves.” 

All three Wolfs nodded, Eskel essentially ran out and up the stairs into Triss’ room. Lambert and Geralt nodded before they raced to the baths. 

Vesemir must have sensed his question before he could ask it. “Eskel was trained at Ban Ard or a little bit, our mages knew he had better magic skills so they trained him. He visited a few times over the years, he met Triss there.” 

“Ahh that makes sense, he seems to make everyone love him. Lambert seems to enjoy annoying her, but that was like the two youngest in my family,” 

“Yeah she’s family, I never got a daughter before her but I would protect her like you four.” Jaskier’s eyes went wide as Vesemir basically called him his son. 

“I’m glad she has you to look up too, you are a good father.” It was left there, Vesemir wasn’t one for heartfelt conversation unless it was needed and Jaskier was fine with that. 

The two worked on dinner, they had made bread earlier so there wasn’t much left to do. Lambert had left the ducks on the table so Jaskier started to pluck them as Vesemir started to clean the vegetables. 

Jaskier had started to help with dinner as a thank you to Vesemir but he learned that he enjoyed it so they started their own traditions. Jaskier would work on the meat while Vesemir could work on the vegetable, bread and other assorted food for that night. 

It was calming to be working with the old Wolf, he was a calming presence compared to the chaos of his Wolfs. He could see why the three looked up to him like a father and Jaskier wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t either. The man treated him better in the past month than his own father did in 18 years. He was never good enough for him. Always a failure somehow, his unmanly appearance, his dreams of being a Bard, his “unnatural” feelings towards men as well as women well anyone really he wasn’t one to discriminate. 

“Pup you okay?” He was dragged from his thoughts and let a smile form on his face as he looked to Vesemir. 

“Jaskier don’t fake happiness. You’ve seen the pups at their worst. I don’t want you thinking you can’t show your true colors in this Keep.” 

“Yeah okay. Sorry I was thinking of my father, he wasn’t the kindest.” His voice gave away the real meaning to be words, he knew Vesemir could smell the pain. 

“Well we all know something about shitty childhoods so if you need someone to listen any of us will listen,” Jaskier looked up, his eyes wide and full of pain he knew that. But here this man was treating him better than his father didn’t and he expected him to not get emotional?

He smiled at the Wolf who smiled back, he resisted the urge to tackle him and show him how happy he made him. That could wait for their cuddle pile later. 

“My father wasn’t great. He tried to beat out my ‘unnatural feelings’ with training, beatings, and other methods. It never worked but that’s pretty obvious with the Wolfs. He kicked me out basically, told me to come back with a wife or not at all. But he died a Winter or two ago if I hear correctly,”

He could feel Vesemir's eyes on him, he just dropped a lot on the Wolf but he didn’t expect to be pulled into his arms. He felt the Wolf sniff his hair, scenting him, and he let out a sigh. 

“He’s a dick, and if I ever met the man before he died then he would not have survived to say anything untoward you again,”

Jaskier nodded into the Wolf's chest, they stayed like that for a second. Both needing the comfort, Vesemir moved first and he started back on the food. Jaskier followed and soon he had finished plucking all of them and set to cut them up and place them over the fire. 

—

Eskel could hear Triss walking around in her room, he knocked and opened the door. He saw the flash of red hair and grinned at her. Triss flew into his arms and he held her and sighed. 

“Esk, it’s been too long. How are you?” He let her go and the two fell onto her bed like old times. 

“I’m doing great actually. It’s been a good winter, you met Jaskier? Yeah he’s helping us all. How are you? What have you been up to?” He could smell her curiosity but she didn’t question him, yet. 

“I was in Temeria for a while. Geralt met me but he didn’t have the Bard with him. I stayed with Yennefer for a season or two, she mentioned Geralt and the ‘insufferable’ bard with him. Went back to Aretuza for a year and helped train the new girls. And for the last couple years I’ve been in Novrigrad, a small town healer.” 

Eskel watched her explain the small stories with eccentric hand movements. He had missed his sister, because that’s what she was. Their little sister, Vesemir's Daughter. 

“Geralt met the Bard like five years ago now. They travelled together a lot but from what I know they split up when he needed to go to Courts and all that. They met Yennefer in Rinde I think, some sort of Djinn accident but Geralt doesn’t talk about it really.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they took in the other’s presence. They were close and Eskel had already promised her everything he could give because of how much he loved her. She loved him too, it was nice. 

“So Jaskier?” He could feel the smirk and the wiggle of her eyebrows. He smiled at the mention of his Lark and sat up in his elbows. She copied him and he started to talk about the Lark. 

“He’s perfect Triss, he waltzed in here being in love with Geralt and you know how stubborn he is. He wasn’t scared of us at all, even after Lambert threw a knife at Geralt's head. He sings our praises all over the Continent. He’s got us all wrapped under his finger, even Vesemir treats him like a son.”

“Do you love him? How does the relationship work? What’s it like?” Her voice was curious and he tried to see any discomfort but she knew that he liked men; it wasn’t much of a secret really. 

“Well he got Geralt first because he’s the one who can’t handle emotions. Then we were having a bath and he just went `you're all hot and” he stopped and looked over to the mage who was smiling, moving her hands to make him continue. He never hid anything from her so wouldn’t start now. “He just asks if he could fuck us. And well he had the prettiest puppy eyes ever and it kind of developed from there. He’s wormed his way into four Witcher hearts and I don’t even think he knows how much we all love him.”

“I’m so happy for you! You deserve to be happy and I don’t care if you say you don’t. You look healthier too, I’m guessing he has something to do with that.”

He nodded at her. His mind replaying the Winter so far as she played with her hair. It was domestic and it made him feel human, like when he was with the others. 

“Okay, how long do you think we have before dinner?” He sniffed the air before smiling. 

“Enough Time for a nap,” he watched as she let out a small happy yelp and he was being dragged into the bed as she lay down. It was comforting and familiar. 

—

Dinner was being placed on the tables, Vesemir had told him to shout for the others so that’s why he was now standing at the doors to the hall. He room in a deep breath. 

“DINNER!” He knew he would be heard wherever the others were, and they would come running to get the best bits. 

He walked back in and sat beside Vesemir who had piled food onto both of their plates. He thanked the man with a smile as he started to eat. He could hear running come from the Halls and looked up as Geralt and Lambert pushed each other out of the way to sit down first. 

Lamber managed it as he pushed Geralt and took a leap, landing behind him and sitting down. Geralt let out a growl but sat down opposite them. Lambert Stuck his tongue out and Vesemir sighed at the antics but they all knew he loved them. 

Eskel and Triss wandered in after a while, Triss was now dressed in warmer clothes and was holding onto Eskels arm as they talked. Jaskier smiled at the last Wolf and he watched him sit down beside Geralt while Triss sat on the opposite side. 

“So anything else happen on the hunt?” He asked the Wolfs who were pilling their plates with food. Eskel has made sure Triss has gotten some before getting his own. It was sweet. 

“Geralt thought he was all so big and tried to take on a bear before he remembered Eskel had his swords.”

“I thought we agreed to not mention that!” The Witcher snapped. Jaskier watched the two and laughed as Geralt flung a knife at Lambert who dodged it. 

“If you two don’t want to be training when we relax later you better stop,” Vesemir threatens the two as he ate his food. 

The threat of going without the cuddles later were enough to stop the small argument. Jaskier knew Lambert would be getting it later and he couldn’t wait. 

“Jaskier it’s been years since I’ve seen you but I have heard your songs. Will you sing for me later? I must hear them from you.” He nodded his head and smiled. He had a new person to sing too and he wouldn’t pass that up. 

Dinner went off without another hitch and Jaskier was proud of his Wolfs; they seemed to know how to act in company after all. They retired to the furs laid out in front of the fire. Lambert was the first in the floor, Geralt dropped down after and Eskel soon followed. Triss watched them with amusement but stayed standing beside Vesemir and him. 

“I’m going to get my lute, please Triss join us. Vesemir is too.” The two in question sat down, Eskel held Triss as Lambert curled up with his head in Geralt’s lap and his feet in Vesemir's. 

He grabbed his Lute from the seat and strummed lightly. The atmosphere was calling for something soft. 

“I think I shall start with a nice love song.” 

_ “What would I do without your smart mouth _

_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

_ Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

_ What's going on in that beautiful mind _

_ I'm on your magical mystery ride _

__ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright”  
  


He watched as all of them listened to the lyrics. It wasn’t written with one of them in mind but each stanza was special to one of them. This was for Geralt, his White Wolf who drew him into this Keep. Made him fall in love for the five Winters it had been now. At the start it had been dizzying, his Wolf left him as soon as they started to become friendly but he knew, he always did and it was going to be alright. 

_ “My head's underwater _

_ But I'm breathing fine _

_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind” _

He could see Eskel look over to Geralt with the look in his eyes, it was soft and full of love. He had spotted Geralt giving Eskel the same look when he wasn’t looking. The two of them loved each other long before he was born, probably before even Lambert was in the Keep. 

_ “Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning” _

This was written for Eskel mainly, he was the most self conscious of them all. His scar made him hide when he felt cornered and he was working hard to show how beautiful he was. 

_ “Even when I lose I'm winning _

_ How many times do I have to tell you _

_ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too _

_ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood”  _

This was written for one of them in particular, Lambert. And with the look his little Wolf gave him he knew it. It was a promise that he wouldn’t give up on him no matter what. 

_ “You're my downfall, you're my muse _

_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

_ I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you” _

They were all his muses, but also the Worst distraction. How was he meant to learn when they were usually topless and the godlike body’s were easy to stare at. 

_ “My head's underwater _

_ But I'm breathing fine _

_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

_ Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I'm winning” _

He could see Vesemir smile softy, a fond but sad smile on his face. It looked like he was stuck in a memory of someone and Jaskier could guess who it was. 

_ “Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you _

_ Give me all of you _

_ Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts _

_ Risking it all, though it's hard” _

Geralt looked like he was thinking over the lyrics as he sang, a small smile on his face as he stared at each of them for a second. 

_ “Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I'm winning _

_ Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you _

_ Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you” _

As he finished he looked down at the Wolfs, they stared back and Eskel pulled him down as the others tried to pull him into their arms. But Eskel had won. 

“Beautiful. It’s a beautiful song, sung by only the best Bard on the Continent,” Jaskier let him pepper kisses along his face with a smile. He could feel Lambert’s hands snake their way onto his waist and he was pulled from Eskel. 

“Thank you Lark, I loved it.” Jaskier could feel the words Lambert was trying to say. ‘Thank you for being here. Thank you for loving us. Thank you for helping us. Thank you for staying with me.’

“You are welcome Little Wolf. I mean all my words” Lambert kisses his forehead as he was passed onto Geralt. 

“Three words or less?” He asked the White Wolf who laughed. 

“It was perfect.” Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat. 

“High praise from the White Wolf himself. I don’t know how I’ll top it,” Geralt pulled him in for a kiss, rougher than the other two and he had to be pulled off by Lambert who pointed to Vesemir and Triss. 

“Sorry we got a bit carried away. Does anyone have a request for the next song?” He stood up, Vesemir smiled and nodded and Jaskier took that as praise for the song. 

“How about that Fishmonger song!” Lambert said from the floor. He had gone back to curling into Geralt and Vesemir after he had left them. 

“As you wish Little Wolf.” He started the songs chords and started to dance around to give the full performance. 

“ _ Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger _

_ Come quell your daughter's hunger _

_ To pull on my horn as it rises in the morn _

_ For 'tis naught, but bad luck to fuck with a puck _

_ Lest your grandkid be born a hairy young faun _

_ Bleating and braying all day, hey ho _

_ The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba _

_ For 'tis naught, but bad luck to fuck with a puck _

_ Lest your grandkid be born a hairy young faun _

_ Bleating and braying all day, hey ho _

_ The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba”  _

He watched as Lambert stood up and dragged Triss into a dance. It wasn’t formal but something that made the others laugh. 

_ “Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger _

_ Come quell your daughter's hunger _

_ To pull on my horn as it rises in the morn _

_ For 'tis naught, but bad luck to fuck with a puck _

_ Lest your grandkid be born a hairy young faun _

_ Bleating and braying all day, hey ho _

_ The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba” _

Lambert had joined in the song and Jaskier was always amazed at his voice, it was smooth and soft compared to the mountain of a man it came from. 

The others were tapping their feet as they finished the song and bowed to their audience. 

“What about the White Wolf's song?” He watched as Geralt dropped his hand into his head. The song haunted him he always said but he had caught him smiling when it was sung. 

“An excellent suggestion dear Eskel!” 

_ “When a humble bard _

_ Graced a ride along _

_ With Geralt of Rivia _

_ Along came this song _

_ When the White Wolf fought _

_ A silver tongued devil _

_ His army of elves _

_ At his hooves did they revel” _

The story was false but as he said to the Witcher ‘Respect doesn’t make History’. 

_ “They came after me _

_ With masterful deceit _

_ Broke down my lute _

_ And they kicked in my teeth _

_ While the devil's horns _

_ Minced our tender meat _

_ And so cried the Witcher _

_ He can't be bleat” _

He was proud of the song. It earned him cheers when he went to taverns with the Wolf instead of being kicked out or worse. 

_ “Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ Oh, valley of plenty _

_ Oh, valley of plenty, oh _

_ Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ Oh, valley of plenty” _

It couldn’t be denied that Geralt paid more if they knew this song. 

_ “At the edge of the world _

_ Fight the mighty horde _

_ That bashes and breaks you _

_ And bring you the morn, oh _

_ He thrust every elf _

_ Far back on the shelf _

_ High up on the mountain _

_ From whence it came” _

He felt a little bad at the lies, he always did but now even more with his heritage coming to light. Maybe he should try and find Filivadril and apologize?

_ “He wiped out your pest _

_ Got kicked in his chest _

_ He's a friend of humanity _

_ So give him the rest” _

He has a new mission, show the Continent how soft the Wolf Witchers were because they were more like puppies really. 

_ “That's my epic tale _

_ Our champion prevailed _

_ Defeated the villain _

_ Now pour him some ale _

_ Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ Oh, valley of plenty _

_ Oh, valley of plenty, oh _

_ Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ A friend of humanity _

_ Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ Oh, valley of plenty _

_ Oh, valley of plenty _

_ Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ A friend of humanity _

_ Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ Oh, valley of plenty _

_ Oh, valley of plenty _

_ Toss a coin to your Witcher _

_ A friend of humanity” _

The song finished and Triss was singing along with him, the song was obviously been sung by other bards still. 

“I want my own song!” Lambert shouted up. Jaskier laughed and nodded, he already had plans for all of them to have their own songs sung everywhere. Every townsperson to Royalty would know his Wolfs and their noble deeds. He will die trying to save their image. 

“You will get your own one Little Wolf!” But i am growing tired tonight and would like to be in that nice warm pile you have.” 

It was a lie, he wasn’t tired, he could go all night singing and dancing but he really wanted to be held by his lovers right now. 

“I am going to retire to my room for the night. It was good catching up with you all, and Lambert please wait until a couple days for the pranks,” with that she waved bye to everyone and left the hall. 

The youngest Wolf smirked as she left and Jaskier was certain he spotted Eskel and Geralt shiver. Were they that bad? He shook the thoughts from his head and watched Eskel pull Lambert closer to him and Vesemir and Geralt grabbed his body which he allowed.

The fire burned brightly throughout the night, all of them eventually falling asleep one at a time, and if Jaskier heard Vesemir and Eskel whisper about the past before he fell asleep then he never mentioned it. The room was quiet and relaxing, it was home for them all. 

_ Home.  _


End file.
